It’s piggy BACK ride
by Saphire-Moon
Summary: Hurt in battle shikamaru carries her home. A flash back to when they were younger. ShikaIno random fluff


**It's piggy BACK ride**

**By, Saph**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto, it's Kishimoto's masterpiece**

* * *

The kunai flashed before his eyes, the glint of silver, the swish of metallic flew past his head and flew behind him and made contact with the one thing that made the walls of his world come crashing down. 

Blood splashed onto him and he let out a wail as he glanced behind him to see the bent mass behind him. Then with out a second of consideration he pulled the kunai out of the mass and stormed at the ninja before him. Her forgot about jutsus, he forgot to use his genius. All that consumed him at the moment was pain and lots of pain to the shinobi before him.

* * *

The pineapple haired boy grunted as he shifted the weight on the back of him. His arms wrapped under both pale legs to keep the form behind him from slipping off. 

"Shikamaru…?" Shikamaru's chocolate eyes shot open not believing that the she was awake.

"Yes?" He asked wondering if her wound was hurting her, and he quickened his pace once again.

"I'm cold" Somehow the words let a sigh of relief leave his lips, she wasn't in an extreme amount of pain.

"Yea?" The brunette questioned glancing behind him.

"Mhm…" The girl murmured into his shoulder and drifted back to sleep. He sighed,

"Troublesome" He mumbled as he eyed the bag that was swaying around his wrist. He titled to one side so that she didn't fall off and than reached into the bag to pull out one of the blankets. Than realized an even more troublesome thing, how on earth was he supposed to get the blanket over her.

His mind pondered for a second and than realized that the blanket had left his hands. He glanced down thinking he dropped it and than felt something touch his shoulders. He glanced back and realized she had draped the blanket over herself.

"Go back to sleep…." He cooed her; as long as she was a sleep she couldn't feel the harsh pain of her wound.

Shikamaru kept up his quick pace hoping the village that seemed ages away would appear quicker. He needed to get her treated, he had done his best fumbling with bandages, but she needed a medic, and fast. He needed her to get treated, and make it. Because dammit he needed her to keep him sane.

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Ino geroff" The little boy's brunette hair that was pulled into a pony tail started to come out as he swished left and right as he tempted to get the little girl off him. Ino let out a giggle as she clutched around the little boy's neck and encircled her legs around the boy's waist._

_"__Shika! Piggy ride! Piggy ride!" The blonde haired girl chanted. _

"_Troublesome girl, it's Piggy BACK ride. And no troublesome" The boy said as he finally clawed the girl's pale fingers off and slid off his back._

"_But Shi-ika" The little blonde let out a whimper pouting and rubbing her eyes with her pudgy fingers._

_The brunette let out a long sigh and turned to look at the shorthaired blonde and than instantly regretting looking behind him. "Fine" He grumbled and stuck his hands out behind him and bent his knees. "But only this once"_

"_Yay Shika!" The blonde bounced and jumped on the little boys back letting out a little squeal of enjoyment much to the little boy disgust._

_end_

* * *

Shikamaru smiled gently to himself as the memory from what seemed a lifetime ago flashed through his mind. So long ago but neither of them seemed to change much personality wise, him lazy and evasive and her just as bossy and demanding. Well they did change somewhat, the whole fact that they were now trained killers. 

"Shikamaru why'd you laugh?" The man was shaken from his thoughts at the call of her voice.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru said his eyes glancing behind him to get a glimpse of her blonde hair, and than changed his mind about avoiding the subject. "You remember when I first carried you like this?"

There was a pause and than he felt her let out a breath on his neck which would have been a laugh if she had the strength. "Shika… piggy ride… piggy ride…" Her voice was soft and faint, he felt her relax into the crook of his neck again and drift off to sleep.

"Troublesome girl, it's piggy back ride," He murmured as the gates of the village came into view.

* * *

**A/N: Zomg did I update… I think I did…**

**Fluff the flash back has been sitting in my hard rive since forever… I just finally made a story of it.**


End file.
